Party at Prussia's!
by SonarTheHedgehog
Summary: Prussia's holding a celebration at his new house to celebrate that he's a country again! Complete with a trampoline, alcohol, and plenty of nations, what could happen? Anything and everything, that's what! Rated K  for alcohol.
1. Chapter 1

Prussia was bouncing off the walls of his new house; literally. After he had become a country again, or rather New Prussia to be exact, he had gained a new home and moved out of Germany's basement. After furnishing the place, he decided it was a fabulous occasion to have a huge party, and invite every country he knew. That's where we're at right now.

"Bruder, vhy is there a trampoline in your backyard?" Germany asked with a puzzled look on his face. He set down the cake he made, the frosting creating an exact replica of Prussia's flag, on the food table. "And why aren't you having a masquerade ball or something? I've always seen you as the type to go full out with occasions like these."

"Kesesese! West, I just figured that it would be nice for once to have a party where we all don't have to wear stiff white shirts and ties and stuff. Besides, it gave me a reason to buy a trampoline. I thought we could all bounce on it after we get wasted. You want to help me push Austria onto it later? That priss seriously needs to get out more." Prussia replied as he set more food onto the table. "Put all the alcohol in the fridge and cupboards for me, will ya?"

Germany did as he asked, and smiled at the thought of Austria on a trampoline. He would probably scream the entire time, or something. Prussia was right though; the man always seemed to have a stick up his ass. He continued placing alcoholic beverages in the appropriate designated areas. "I'm assuming the vodka is for Russia, ja?"

"Yeah, I made sure to buy a couple different brands so he won't pull that stupid pipe out on me. Had to make sure only to purchase the good kinds, too. With all the alcohol I bought for today, there's enough to keep the army going for a week." Prussia straightened up from fixing the plastic table cover. "Thanks for coming a little early, West. Awesome cake too. Now, where's Gilbird?"

As if on cue, the small little bird peeped and flew from the railing on the upper floor to come to rest on the top of Prussia's head. Just then, the doorbell rang, and the albino nation raced to get it, Gilbird peeping with excitement. Germany peered from the kitchen to see America and Canada walk in together, both armed with bags of chips, and a small polar bear clinging to the back of Canada's sweatshirt.

America took all of the chips into the kitchen, and poured them all into different bowls, with Germany's help. The doorbell rang once again, and Prussia opened it to see the other two members of the Bad Touch Trio, France and Spain, with Italy and Romano right behind them. France had a bottle of wine in each hand, Italy with a pasta salad, and Spain and Romano both carrying garlic bread. After setting down the food, France promptly greeted Canada by kissing him on each cheek, the two of them chattering away happily to each other in French.

Then, more nations came, England, Russia, Austria, Hungary, Switzerland, Japan, and China. England's clothing was the only thing that seemed to stand out from the rest of everyone's version of casual attire; neon green skinny jeans with a white tank top, wrist bands, and a dog tag with the British flag on it.

"Ah, Angleterre, you look very good in those clothes! You should wear clothes like that more often, oui?"

England blushed slightly, and rubbed the back of his neck in a casual manner. America snickered a little, Canada elbowing him in the ribs.

"Vhat do we vant to do first?" Germany asked his brother. Everyone turned to Prussia expectantly. After all, it was his party.

"Everyone grab a drink, eat mingle, I'm going to pick a movie we can all watch. Anyone got any suggestions?"

"Die hard! Or Independence Day!"

"Those are dumb movies, aru. We should watch something like House of Flying Daggers, aru."

"A documentary?"

"Hell no!"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Canada, Kumajiro."

After several minutes of heated debate, along with some snacking, they all agreed on one movie. Phantom of the Opera.

Once the decision had been made, all of the guests stacked their plates high with food and some beverages, then proceeding to seat themselves comfortably on the several sofas, or sit on the floor and lean against said sofas, as long as the fairly large coffee table was accessible. After sticking the disc into the player, he grabbed his food and a beer, seating himself between France and Spain. Gilbird peeped loudly in excitement when the surround sound system came on, which startled several people. Prussia hit play, and the party officially began.

,


	2. Chapter 2

Throughout the duration of the movie, as more alcohol was consumed, so did the amount of singing. America managed to catch England and France singing a whole song together on video, England as Christine while France sang the Phantom's part. Even Austria applauded them when they finished, as America and Canada were both laughing into each other's shoulders.

Everyone else seemed to be a little on the tipsy side as well, not to mention stuffed with food. As they all stood up to throw away the paper plates and napkins, China commented, "I didn't understand a single thing that happened, aru. It was almost as confusing as Inception, aru."

Japan turned to Prussia. "Now what should we do, Prussia-San?"

"TO THE TRAMPOLINE!" Prussia roared. The North American brothers were giggling as they stumbled their way out of the back door, laughing for no apparent reason. Russia dragged China with him, all while asking, "You become one with Mother Russia, yes?"

Japan managed to climb onto the trampoline first, and began to bounce slightly. After forcing a glass of the strongest vodka he had on Germany to "loosen him up," Prussia climbed up as well, followed by Hungary, who was pulling Austria up along with her.

Russia managed to "accidentally" launch China into the air screaming after timing one of his jumps just right. Austria's arms were folded across his chest until Switzerland did the exact same thing to him, causing his arms and legs to flail out as he landed again. Prussia, Germany, America, and France were having a contest to see who could sing their national anthem the loudest while bouncing at the same time, with Hungary, Romano, and Spain as the judges. In the end, it was a tie between Germany and America, so they decided to settle the matter by seeing who could drink more vodka while bouncing.

Eyes twinkling in amusement, Russia handed both nations plastic cup after plastic cup of the strong liquid, both male nations doing their best not to spill. Eventually, everyone else had clambered off of the trampoline to watch the two contestants in all their drunken glory. After a while though, Germany got tired off chugging the liquid, and pulled America up into a standing position, linked their arms, and eventually began going around in circles on the trampoline while slurring out the Friday song. Too bad it was Thursday though.

After that little episode, the nations went back inside to get cake and watch another movie. Prussia popped in Monty Python and the Holy Grail, and they all began to watch it. Switzerland kept poking Spain in the face, Russia was attempting to pull America's clothes off, Italy had fallen asleep on Romano's lap, and Hungary was stroking Germany's hair. Once again, France and England were having a re-enactment in the corner of the room, but this time it wasn't movie based; England was a pirate and France was pretending to Napoleon Bonaparte. Overall, it ended up becoming even more interesting than the movie, especially when Germany joined in the mock fight as Holy Roman Empire, the country he had been before he became Germany. Then America joined in as Superman, and then England went from being a pirate to Lois Lane, while France suddenly pretended he was King Kong. Germany was the fighter plane that shot "King Kong" down.

After all that, no one really remembered what happened. All Prussia knew was that the next morning, he had a headache the size of New Zealand.


	3. Chapter 3

Prussia awoke in his bed; okay, that was relatively normal. What wasn't normal was that when he rolled over, England was dead asleep on the other side of him. It dawned on the albino nation that neither one of them was wearing clothes. Oh man, he had screwed England! Well, either that or England had screwed him, but he just couldn't remember.

Jumping from the bed, Prussia pulled on his boxers and jeans, and walked out of the room to survey the damage. Toilet paper was slung over the second floor railing, nearly reaching the carpet below. Canada was passed out in the upstairs bathroom, halfway hanging out of the bathtub, which was filled with maple syrup. Heading quietly down the stairs, Prussia noticed Austria sitting upright against the wall, snoring softly and holding an empty wine bottle in his hand. Switzerland was right there beside him with his head in Austria's lap, and was missing a shoe.

Upon reaching the bottom floor, the albino also noticed that all of the food was gone. He walked into the kitchen, opening the fridge and the cupboards, only to let out a small gasp. ALL of the alcohol was gone. And there had been a good several hundred dollars worth of it as well, not to mention what some of the other nations had brought.

"I swear, if we weren't all nations, we would be dying from liver failure." Prussia muttered to himself. Continuing to glance around, he saw Hungary on one of his sofas, frosting all around her mouth, hair tangled wildly, and Kumajiro sleeping peacefully on her stomach. Gilbird had nested in her hair; Prussia rescued him, and hijacked her frying pan as well while he was at it. Spain was on top of the coffee table, while Romano was underneath it. Germany was lying in the hallway with no shirt on, Italy curled up next to him. Okay, that didn't disturb Prussia very much. It was just amazing that West had actually gotten drunk.

What did disturb him though was when he went out back, only to see America and Russia both asleep on the trampoline, America's upper half resting on Russia's stomach, while Russia held him in a possessive sort of grip. France was unconscious underneath the trampoline, the morning dew soaking into his clothes. What also surprised Prussia was the fact that France still had clothes on, and hadn't gone for the crotch rose look that he was so famous for sporting.

Just then, America began to wake up, as did Russia. The European country turned the teenager towards him, and asked his standard question, a creepy-as-hell grin plastered onto his face.

"Become one with Mother Russia, da?"

Once America's mind realized just who was talking, it went into panic mode. America screamed and attempted to scramble away, only for Russia to pull him back by the leg. If it weren't for England running out at that moment in a pirate costume, Russia might have succeeded in pulling the American's jeans off.

"Wanker! Let go of my former colony, you git!"

England then proceeded to get into a huge brawl over America, and Prussia decided that it might not be a bad idea to wake up his younger brother.


End file.
